


The Blind Dragon and The Blind Heir

by Ruitine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruitine/pseuds/Ruitine
Summary: John Egbert goes blind, there's only one troll girl who can help him. Who also so happens to be blind herself. She teaches him how to live life blind. He can learn how to live again but in her way. the heir will be able to live his  life again. The Seer of Mind would make sure of it.
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Blind Dragon and The Blind Heir

John Egbert had been blinded. During the collide when he fought the condesce, she managed to damage his eyes beyond repair. The burning pain was unbearable. It felt as if the sun had directly hit his eyes.

 _those damn eye lazers or whatever they are must've hit me._ he thought. He was lying in pain clutching his eyes.

The sound of fighting had stopped... Was that good? John laid there, hoping everything went okay. 

He heard footsteps coming over to him, he called out "Guys! Guys... I can't see. I can't see!" John's breathing was getting heavier 

"Are you all okay?? Please be okay," John was scared so scared. it was dark and he needed his friends. It was cold derse was a very dark and cold place. he couldn't see he was desperate to see. to see his friends. Rose went to where John was sprawled out on the ground. she kneeled beside him and clutched his hand. "What happened John are you okay?" she looked down at the heir and saw that his face was littered with burns especially where his eyes were. it looked horrifying. Rose put a hand up to her mouth. John started speaking again.

"My eyes. i think the condesce hit them with her psyionic energy laser beam things and i cant see. its so dark..." Roxy wasn't too far behind after pulling the sword out of the condesce's back she ran to catch up to where Rose and John were. she stifled a gasp. "What the hell happened!" Rose explained that john was blinded unable to see. Roxy then crouched next to john on the opposite of john. it just seeing him hurt. he was in pain. and there was nothing they could do to fix him. 

Kanaya saw them and joined them she felt sad seeing john lay like that on the ground. he was hurt. and he knew that rose would be feeling intense sorrow because John was one of her best friends she needed him. She hated seeing him hurt. Kanaya then went to go to Rose's side putting an arm around her. then Rose spoke "We need Jane... she can heal him he'll be okay!" Rose was getting hopeful. John was going to be okay and she was going to make sure of that. John had started.. to tremble... he couldn't see them. why couldn't he see them? he wanted to he wanted to so bad. but he was broken. his eyes were burned out of his skull. what could he do? weak and alone on the ground like this? 

"i Need help now. i cant see you guys it hurts... i really want to see you Rose. Roxy. Even you Kanaya Please." John was begging at this point. the rogue spoke up and grabbed his hand tight. "Don't you worry John you will be seeing in no time i promise you that it will all be okay please trust me. Janey will be here okay?" Roxy tried reassuring John the best she could she had to make John feel safe. Feel like he could see. he wanted no He will see again. John then smiled. feeling better "Yeah...Nanna i need Nanna... please" 

"She's coming John stay put." Rose was trembling. she hoped Jane would be able to fix John make him feel better. She had to right? Jane was a life player she had healing properties she could heal John. Make him see again. so he could see her again. John started gripping tighter on Roxy's hand. "Dammit where is she" Just as soon as Roxy muttered that Jane came out of a portal like device a few feet away. Finally she was here. 

Jane landed safely onto the ground feeling the cold intense air of derse she saw the condesce's body. she was dead. Jane looked around praying she wouldn't have to see any other corpses she prayed and prayed until she saw them. they were huddled surrounding a body. it appeared to be blue. John! she hurried as quickly as she could. over to where the group was. Roxy was the first to see Jane approaching.

"Thank god your're here Jane! its John he can't see that stupid fish Bitch obliterated his eyes" Roxy said as Jane quickly kneeled beside John trying to analyze the damage that he had accumulated. it was bad. dark streaks of burns like a web going from his eyes. she had to heal them. quickly. John felt a pair of hands on his eyes. on his face it had to be Nanna right? "Nanna is that you? please. i can't see.. heal my eyes it hurts." Jane's expression softened "Don't worry John i'm right here i can heal you." The Heir could feel life surging through the fingers of Jane. healing his face he could feel the instant relief of the pain ebbing away.

the burns resided and his eyes were Visible. but...something was off. they were still clouded. Rose shifted looking closer. John sat up "Can you see John?" Jane had asked she was hopeful but John's face was downcast. "i..i can't see.. i still can't see why not Nanna! i thought you could fix me!" Jane was at a loss for words everyone else was too what did this mean... did Jane's healing not work? rose then piped up "Try it Again please!" So that's what she did put her hands up to John's face and tried to make him see. But it was no use.

Jane's face was in shock horror and sorrow filled her features she backed away from john looking down. "i'm sorry, John.. you're eyes. they can't be fixed you're forever like this..." Everyone Froze. the mood went down. everyone looked at John. The Heir was suddenly filled with Grief. Wind picked up around John. "No... No. I can't stay like THIS!" John screamed wind whooshing out powerfully with the last word of his sentence. then as fast as it came...it was gone. he was suddenly. crying. he dropped to his knees. a world without. seeing...to be in darkness forever. it was a pain like no other.

Rose ran to his side quickly and hugged him Orange against Blue. he hugged her tight he wanted nothing more but to see Rose but he couldn't.... "Rose i'm so scared.." John was weeping and Rose soon joined him "i know..John i'm here..." Roxy had joined in and Jane Hugging and Mourning for their friend. Kanaya then walked over and said something they weren't expecting.

"i know a way to fix you."

"We need Terezi."

**Author's Note:**

> well so that happened sorry if there is a lot of mistakes i'm not really that good at writing to be honest i'm just letting the flow go i hope its good hope you enjoyed.


End file.
